


лавочка под фонарем.

by woonanazen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen
Summary: феликс уже определился с выбором, но сердце все равно уходит в пятки, когда он встречает е г о.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 3





	лавочка под фонарем.

**Author's Note:**

> это отрывок из ау, которую можно почитать в моем паблике - https://vk.com/b_q_d_c

прохладный вечер радует своей атмосферой спокойствия и свежести, особенно когда на улицах мало людей. дышится как-то легче, и феликс чувствует, как постепенно уходит камень с души. сейчас он может беззаботно наслаждаться спонтанным свиданием со своим парнем и не думать ни о каких проблемах, потому что на плечах накинута любимая кофта хенджина, на которой сохранился его аромат, напоминающий кофе с молоком, а маленькую ладошку сжимает крепкая рука, переплетая между собой их пальцы. они идут по темной улице, освещаемой лишь фонарями. их разговоры колеблются от искусства до глупых шуток, они вспоминают забавные случаи с работы, и ли тихо смеется в воротник, прячась от порывов холодного ветра. он правда нашел в этом человеке все: заботу, защиту, доверие, любовь. ему кажется, что еще никогда он не был так счастлив наедине с кем-то, кто дарит ему комфорт и теплые воспоминания, наполненные улыбками и нежностью.

и внутри что-то замыкает, раздаваясь электрическими разрядами по всему телу, когда феликс видит знакомый силуэт по ту сторону улицы. он узнает эти кудрявые волосы, растрепанные на ветру, эти руки, держащие зажженную сигарету, что сверкает маленьким огоньком среди темноты. он сидит на скамейке совсем один, в компании лишь своих мыслей и пачки дешевых сигарет, которые, вероятно, больно обжигают горло с каждой затяжкой. его взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль, но енбок уверен, что тот знает об их присутствии. извинившись, он оставляет хенджина на пару минут и все же набирается смелости подойти.

— привет, — тихий низкий голос привлекает к себе внимание, и парень оборачивается, увидев рядом чужую тень под светом барахлящего уличного фонаря в парке.

— привет, — он грустно улыбается феликсу, виновато опустившему взгляд в пол. — зачем ты ушел от него? у вас же свидание, не заставляй хенджина ревновать.

— все в порядке, у него нет поводов. было бы грубо проигнорировать тебя, пройдя мимо. почему ты здесь один? — парень неуверенно присаживается рядом, опуская руку на плечо старшего. тот еле заметно вздрагивает и усмехается.

— мне так спокойнее, не хочу никого тревожить своими тараканами в голове. мне даже сейчас неловко, потому что ты почувствуешь свою вину. ты ни в чем не виноват, феликс, не думай об этом в плохом ключе. я рад, что ты разобрался в себе и сделал выбор, в этом нет ничего плохого. позаботься о себе и о хенджине как следует, ладно? — он бросает окурок в урну и выпрямляет спину, вдыхая холодный воздух. чан выглядит умиротворенно, хоть он и не в порядке.

— я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так. что я могу сделать? пожалуйста, мне правда жаль, что так вышло, но я все еще доверяю тебе и не хочу просто так обрывать любое наше общение, — ли смахивает рукавом кофты дорожку слез со своей щеки и тихо всхлипывает, тщетно пытаясь удержать эмоции в себе. старший поглаживает его по плечу и приобнимает.

— все будет хорошо. мы друг друга не оставим, я не стану отворачиваться от тебя из-за этого. твои чувства важны, поэтому я буду делать все, чтобы ты был в порядке. давай ты сначала наладишь отношения с хенджином. мы должны немного остыть, но это не будет длиться долго. обещаю, все наладится.

объятия чана крепкие и теплые, но он не смеет переходить границы, потому что знает, что этот парень — не его. он видит, как усердно хван пытается не смотреть в их сторону и тихо смеется младшему в плечо.

— тебя ждет твой принц, не смею тебя больше задерживать.

и феликс уходит. он будет молчалив всю дорогу до дома, но хенджин все поймет, пусть это и тяжело для принятия. они вместе должны справиться со всеми проблемами и сделать друг для друга все возможное, чтобы быть счастливыми.


End file.
